A World Undone
by TheAngelOfSin
Summary: Essentially This is what i believe would happen if frisk decided to give her soul to asgore and he in turn decided to take his revenge on humanity.


_Hello readers (or whatever you want to be called), I am TheAngelOfSin, and this is my first story with inspiration from the story "A Promise Kept" by Team Light. So whatever you think of it really matters but doesn't at the same time. Meaning bad comments will be ignored because I'm not being given anything to do this anyway. Good comments like legit criticism and compliments will be accepted graciously. Thanks for reading and goodbye my friends! Hope you enjoy!_

 **Chapter One:** **The Barrier**

Jason heard the explosion before he saw it.

The school he went to was a small country school. His full name was Jason Andrew Valentine. He was a tan Caucasian with long jet black hair. Jason was a, how should we put it, explosive person. Someone messed with him (or his two friends) he punched them right in their pretty, little face. He always assumed that this was because his life was extremely…''troubled''. His mother died when he was around six. He never met his father. All his life other kids teased him because of his past. Even after that he'd almost died seven times in the past.

Anyhow back to the story, Jason heard then saw the explosion. It looked like a mushroom cloud. Then he got a sudden feeling that something vengeful and very, very angry had caused it. It looked to be coming from Mt. Ebott. This was extremely suspect since this particular mountain had a horrible reputation for disappearing people and the fact that a young girl seen in a striped shirt climbed it a few days ago and had not been seen since.

''Holy shit…,'' muttered Jason looking out the window with a puzzled and frightened look.

''Imma guess you're seein what I'm seein,'' exclaimed Jason's best-friend Mike who was also Caucasian but with silver hair.

"What the fuck man, shut up you two, you're gonna get us in trouble again,'' whispered their other friend whose name was Samuel but everyone called him Sammy anyway.

"You're tellin me you didn't see that explo…" Jason started to tune their bickering out and continued to stare out the window at the giant smoke cloud in terror. What could that feeling he got been caused by? What caused the explosion? These kind of questions raced through his mind until he heard a load smack of a ruler onto a desk.

''Valentine and friends! Why don't you step into the-'' the teacher was cut off by the sound of lightning cracking in the afternoon sky, which had been clear just a second ago. Then ,suddenly, Jason saw a giant wave of water start towards the school out of no-where. He had almost no time to pull his friends to the ground before the wave crashed into the side of the school smashing windows and braking down the door.

As soon as Ashley saw it she became filled with feelings of anger, sadness, and a sort of… premonition. One of death and destruction. She soon was extremely puzzled by this last feeling. She had never felt it before. She made a mistake to take her eyes off of the big clouds spinning in the sky above the mountain. She was immediately thrown into the car next to her and blacked out.

The monster king looked upon the world of the humans with his great new power. He decided that he would have to make a new home for his kind and a central operating zone for the last war between humans and monster kind. And so he turned to the west and used all of his magic to create a super sized typhoon to end all life in the area. Just as he unleashed it upon a small village that he saw on the horizon he felt a sudden pain in his chest and felt them wriggle in his very SOUL. He was brought to his knees and for a moment he felt sympathy for the pitiful humans in his path. Then just as quickly, the mighty monster king shook off this mortal feeling. He could not let himself feel this if he was going to take his revenge. But even then he could feel that there were seven powerful souls out there waiting to fight back.

But.

….

He Would NOT FAIL AGAIN!


End file.
